The conventional blanket has kept many warm for centuries. One of the issues with regular blankets is their inability to focus coverage and warmth in the essential problem body parts. Many people suffer cold extremities when falling asleep or relaxing on the couch. This problem causes substantial sleep loss and great discomfort for many. During the winter months this is a very common problem that plagues most of the population. Specifically lower extremities are hard to get warm and keep warm because of the distance from the core. Wearing socks or leg warmers is a common way to meet the shortcomings of blankets. However wearing extra clothing to bed can be very uncomfortable. People tend to wrap themselves into the blanket, specifically their legs and feet to try and mimic leg warmers, socks, slippers or even sleeping bag insulation. An electric blanket has also been used to combat freezing feet and legs, but it requires a power source and is a safety hazard. Accordingly, a need remains for a new non-electric blanket design for bed use, seated use or outdoor use to overcome the above noted shortcomings.